First NC
by LulluBee
Summary: KiHae GS NC


Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae. Donghae milik Kibum. Dan KiHae milik bersama..

So, happy reading guys...

:::129:::

"LEE DONGHAE."

Seorang yeoja manis yang sedang asik membaca diatas ranjangnya terperanjat saat mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya.

Namun itu hanya sesaat karena didetik berikutnya yeoja manis yang menyandang nama Lee Donghae itu kembali pada kegiatannya membaca majalah.

'Brakk', kembali kegiatannya terganggu. Tapi kali ini karena suara pintu yang terbuka keras.

"KYAAAA! LEE DONGHAE.."seorang yeoja cantik kembali berteriak saat membuka pintu.

"Aishh... Eonni! Ada apa.?"tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah.

"Kenapa kau malah asik-asikkan dikamar. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini Yesung oppa akan datang. Dan sekarang kau lihat keadaan rumah. Sangat berantakan. Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan rumah."ujarnya panjang lebar, menatap sang dongsaeng tajam dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang.

"Dia kan kekasihmu, kenapa harus aku yang membersihkannya."balas Donghae yang kini sudah duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Aku kan sudah minta tolong padamu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau."jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, rapihkan keadaan rumah atau pacarmu kubunuh."ancamnya.

"KYAAA EUNHYUK EONNI..! Jangan pernah menyentuh fishy ku.."ujar Donghae seraya meraih akuarium mini yang ada di meja disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan. Awas kalau aku kembali dan ternyata belum dibersihkan, ku goreng fishy mu itu."ancam yeoja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Aishhh... Iya-iya.."jawab Donghae pasrah. Akhirnya Donghae mengikuti Eunhyuk keluar kamar.

Dan dengan malas dia membersihkan ruang tengah yang saat ini amat sangat berantakkan.

"Kerjakan yang bersih. Eonni mau masak dulu untuk makan malam nanti. Arraseo..?"oceh Eunhyuk

"Heum.. Bawel.."gumam Donghae.

:::129:::

"Hah.. Aku lelah.."Donghae melempar tubuhnya diatas sofa. Dia kelelahan setelah membersihkan rumah.

"Good job, saengie.."puji Eunhyuk saat memasuki ruang tengah yang sudah 'sempurna'.

"Berisik.."ucap Donghae.

"Aishh.. Dasar saeng durhaka.!"cibir Eunhyuk. "Sekarang cepat ganti baju."timpalnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi eonni.."ujar Donghae jengah.

"Sudah cepat ganti baju."Eunhyuk menarik Donghae dan membawanya memasuki kamar Donghae.

"Aishh.. Eonniiii..."sunggut Donghae kesal.

"Pokoknya dandanlah yang cantik didepan calon kakak iparmu."ujar Eunhyuk didepan pintu kamar Donghae.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama terdegarlah suara ketokan pintu. Dan Eunhyuk tahu siapa yang datang.

Dia pun langsung berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hallo chagiya.."sapa seorang namja tampan saat pintu terbuka.

"Halo oppa.."balas Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk sang namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Lama kah..?"tanya namja tampan itu.

"Anni, aku juga baru selesai memasak.."jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aishh.. Ingatlah masih ada aku."keluh seorang namja yang berada dibelakang sang namja tampan.

"Kau membawa Kibummie, Yesungie oppa..?"tanya Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya, Yesung.

"Ne, aku kasihan melihatnya sendirian dirumah. Makanya aku bawa dia sekalian. Gwaenchanayo..?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Malah bagus kah jadi ramai.."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, Noona.. Banyak nyamuk."kata Kibum.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."ujar Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Yesung dan Kibum masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Yesung dan Kibum pun mengikuti Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Kalian mau langsung makan malam.?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Makan"jawab Kibum cepat.

"Aishh kau ini, memalukan sekali.."bisik Yesung.

"Aku lapar."jawab Kibum santai.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut melihat dua namja tampan yang ada didepannya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan."ujar Eunhyuk seraya menuntun langkah Yesung dan Kibum keruang makan.

Mata Yesung dan Kibum berbinar melihat berbagai macam makanan diatas meja makan.

"Huwaa.. Pasti enak."ujar Yesung.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang masak.."jawab Eunhyuk bangga.

"Aku tahu kau yang terbaik."Puji Yesung seraya mengecup pipi Eunhyuk.

"Berhentilah, kalian menjijikan."ujar Kibum jengah.

'Plakk', Yesung memberika hadiah pukulan dikepala Kibum.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan."ujar Eunhyuk menengahi pertengkaran YeBum.

"Chagiya, Donghae mana.?"tanya Yesung.

Dan Kibum yang mendengar nama seseorang itu pu langsung menatap Eunhyuk seolah menanti jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Tadi aku suruh ganti baju."jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk kekasihnya.

"Makanlah."lanjutnya.

Yesung dan Kibum tengah asik memilih lauk yang disediakan hingga akhirnya terhenti karena sapaan seseorang.

"Annyeong."saba orang itu yang ternyata Donghae.

"Annyeong.."balas Yesung dan kembali kepada makanannya.

Bagaimana kalau kita lihat namja tampan satunya lagi?

Kibum menatap Donghae tanpa berkedip. Menyalurkan tatapan kagum pada sosok manis yang berdiri didepannya.

'cantik' pikir Kibum.

Padahal Donghae hanya memakai kaos biasa berwarna biru dan celana jeans pendek sebetis. Dan juga rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai yang hanya dihiasi bandana berwarna putih.

Biasa saja kan?

Namun tidak untuk Kibum. Menurutnya Donghae sangatlah manis.

"EHEMM.."seketika Kibum kembali ke alamnya, setelah mendengar suara 'berat' Yesung.

Kembali fokus pada makanannya, namun malah terlihat salah tingkah.

"Donghae duduklah, kita makan bersama."ujar Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Ne."Donghae mencari kursi yang kosong.

Terdapat satu kursi kosong namun sayangnya itu disebelah Kibum.

"Aishh.. Bagaimana ini.?' Donghae bergelut dengan pikirannya, ragu untuk duduk disebelah Kibum.

Bukan karena enggan namun karena dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya yang terlalu senang saat melihat Kibum.

"Ayo duduk."titah Eunhyuk.

"N-ne."dengan ragu Donghae berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Kibumm

Begitupun dengan Kibum yang makin salah tingkah.

Mereka menikmati acara makan malam mereka.

Eum... Mungkin terkecuali dengan Donghae dan Kibum.

Mereka malah sibul dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Makan malam ini dihinggapi suasana hening -untuk KiHae-.

"Aku selesai.."ujar Yesung yang membuat Kibum dan Donghae kembali ke dunia mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai.?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"N-ne.."jawab Donghae gugup, sedangkan Kibum hanya terdiam.

"Aishh.. Kalian aneh sekali.."komen Eunhyuk. "Oppa tunggu didepan saja, aku mau mengganti pakaian dulu, setelah itu kita langsung pergi."tambahnya.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau pergi.?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne."jawab YeHyuk kompak. Kemudian Eunhyuk pergi kekamarnya.

Dan dengan cepat Donghae menyusul kekamar Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu bilang mau pergi.?"tanya Donghae saat sampai didalam kamar Eunhyuk.

"Aishh.. Ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Kau tak lihat aku sedang ganti baju."omel Eunhyuk sambil menutup daerah dadanya yang hanya memakai bra.

"Bilapun Yesung oppa yang masuk sekalipun pasti kau akan biarkan."ucap Donghae seraya menutup pintu kamar Hyuk.

"Kau mau pergi.?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne."jawab Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memakai kaos berwarna pink.

"Kenapa pergi?."tanya Donghae lagi.

"Memang dari awal niat kami hanya ingin makan malam bersama, setelah itu kami akan pergi nonton."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Lalu Kibum.?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kalau Sungie oppa akan membawa Kibum. Mungkin dia akan menunggu Seungie pulang."

"MWO.?"

"Aishh, sudahlah! Bukankah kau menyukainya dan kulihat dia juga menyukaimu. Jadi bukannya bagus."

"Akhhh... Eonni, aku serius.. Masa' aku dan Kibum hanya berdua dirumah ini."

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik cepat kau keluar dan temani mereka.."usir Eunhyuk.

"Tapi eonni..."

"Sudah sana pergi."

Dengan berat hati Donghae keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat dua namja tampan sedang duduk santai disofa ruang tengah.

"Mana Hyukkie..?"tanya Yesung saat melihat Donghae menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang dandan! Kau harus berhati-hati, dia itu yeoja yang centil."ujar Donghae.

'Plakk'

"Appo.."ringis Donghae saat merasakan jitakan lembut dikepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak.

"Ku panggang pacarmu nanti."ancam Eunhyuk.

"Hai chagi, kau cantik.."puju Yeseng saat melihat Eunhyuk ada didepannya. Menurutnya Eunhyuk sangat cantik dengan kaos berwana pink yang dipadukan dengan rok jeans mini. Dan dipermanis dengan bandi berwarna senada dengan kaos pinknya.

"Gomawo.."ujar Eunhyuk tersipu malu.

"Kau fitnah oppa.."ujar Donghae yang diiringi tatapn tajam dari sang eonni.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat."ujar Yesung.

"Ne, kkaja."sahut Eunhyuk.

Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Hyuk.

"Oh yah Kibummie, jangan lupa jaga calon adik iparku."pesan Yesung.

"Arraseo."jawab Kibum.

"Dan kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam yah dirumah ini."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja dengan Yesung hyung."balas Kibum.

"Kau ini.."ucap Yesung dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Sudahlah oppa, ayo berangkat.."ujar Eunhyuk seraya menarik tangan Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun sekarang benar-benar pergi. Dan tinggallah disini Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana canggung menghampiri mereka. Kibum sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sesekali melirik Donghae yang ada disebelahnya.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

Aishhh...

Mereka sungguh kekanakkan bukan..?

"Ehem..."Kibum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya meski hanya suara batuk buatan.

"Eum.. Ki-kibummie, kau mau aku a-ambilkan minum..?"tanya Donghae.

"B-boleh.."jawab kibum.

Donghae langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Kibum air minum.

'Bodoh, kau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ayolah Kim Kibum, apa susahnya hanya mengatakan 'Saranghae'.? Mumpung kedua parasit itu tidak ada.' Kibum bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaan dengan Donghae..

"Aigoo.. Kenapa aku bisa segugup tadi."gumam Donghae seraya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Aishh.. Dasar pbabo.."rutuk Donghae.

Dan Donghae kembali pada niatan awalnya untuk membuatkan minuman.

Setelah selesai dia kembali ketempat Kibum berada.

"Ini."ujar Donghae seraya menyerahkan segelas air untuk Kibum.

"Ne, Gomawo.."jawab Kibum.

"Eun.. Noona, apa tidak ada DVD..?"tanya Kibum.

"DVD..? Sepertinya kemarin yang terakhir kali menonton DVD itu Hyukkie eonni dan Sungie oppa. Berarti DVD-nya ada dikamar Hyukkie! Kau mau menonton DVD..?"

"Ne, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan."jawab Kibum.

"Ok.. Sebentar yah aku ambil dulu.."ujar Donghae yang segera pergi kekamar Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae kembali dengan tempat DVD ditangannya.

"Kamu pilih sendiri saja yah Bummie.."ujar Donghae.

"Ne."Kibum meraih kotak DVD dari tangan Donghae dan langsung memilih-milih.

Dan akhirnya pilihan Kibum jatuh pada film Action.

Lalu Donghae segera menyetel film pilihan Kibum.

.

"Ahh.. Ohhh..."

Kibum dan Donghae kini harus menelan ludah mereka. Menyesali situasi saat ini.

Diamana adegan nista tengah terpampang jelas dilayar televisi didepan mereka.

Kibum saat ini banar-benar harus menahan sesuatu diarah selatannya.

Hey... Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah laki-laki yang masih normal. Dia tetap bisa merasakan 'turn on' bila dipancing dengan adegan-adegan menggiurkan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan seorang yeoja manis disebelahnya yang mana yeoja itu lah orang yang dia cintai.

Sedangkan Donghae?

Dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Dan berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin bergemuruh.

Baru kali ini dia merutuki keyadongan eonni-nya.

"Ehem..."Kibum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Le-lebih baik i-ini dima-matikan saja."ujar Kibum seraya meraih remote yang ada diatas meja.

Setelah itu layar televisi langsung gelap gulita.

Dan kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Kibum benar-benar harus menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan gara-gara efek dari adegan tadi.

Dia melirik kearah Donghae, dan sepertinya kali ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyesali memandang Donghae. Karena melihat Donghae malah membuat dia semakin 'sesak'.

"N-noona."panggil Kibum gugup.

Namun yang dipanggil bukannya merespon, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Ok, sepertinya memang Kibum harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Kibum segera beranjak dari duduknya, namun belum dia melangkah tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae.

Lalu Kibum menoleh kepada Donghae, dan dapat ia lihat wajah Donghae yang memerah entah menahan marah, malu atau bahkan menahan nafsu?.

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kibum hingga kini kedua mata mereka saling beradu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kibum, dia menunduk secara perlahan hingga membuat wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

Kibum menatap Donghae, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Seperti adegan slow motion, Kibum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae hingga_

Chu~

Akhirnya bibir merekapun menempel. Namun tidak ada kegiatan lebih diantara kedua bibir itu.

Hingga dibeberapa detik berikutnya Kibum baru berani untuk menggerakkan bibirnya.

Cukup lama Kibum bermain sendiri, tapi setelah itu dapet dirasakan oleh Kibum bibir Donghae yang bergerak ragu untuk membalas ciumannya.

Dan setelah dirasa nyaman akhirnya Donghae benar- benar bisa menikmati lumatan-lumatan Kibum.

Dan Kibum yang merasa tak tahan lagi malah menarik Donghae berdiri dan melanjutkan ciumannya.

Kali ini bukan lumatan lembut yang Kibum berikan namun lumatan penuh gairah dan basah.

Kibum menjilat belahan bibir Donghae meminta izin untuk memasuki goa hangat itu.

"Mmphh..."desahan Donghae akhirnya lolos saat Kibum berhasil memasuki goa mulutnya.

"Mmpphh..."kini giliran Kibum yang mendesah karena menikmati pertarungan lidahnya dan lidah Donghae.

Donghae meremas lengan Kibum saat Kibum menghisap lidahnyan.

"Mmphh... Mmmpphh..."

Satu tangan Kibum diletakkan ditengkuk Donghae guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Sesekali dia memiringkan kepalanya saat dia merasa ciumannya kurang dalam.

Dapat kita lihat cairan yang berhasil lolos dari dalam mulutnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan campuran saliva antara dirinya dan Kibum.

"Mmphh..."Donghae memukul punggung Kibum karena mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen.

Namun Kibum tetap melanjutkan ciumannya seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Mmphh... Bhummiehh..."Donghae kembali memukul punggung Kibum lebih keras.

Dan mungkin karena kasihan, akhirnya Kibum dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

Dengan cepat Donghae mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara yang baru.

Dia mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Heum... Namun sepertinya ini adalah salah, karena Kibum kelihatannya kembali bernapas melihat Donghae yang terengah-engah dengan bibir yang terbuka.

Huftt... Dan benar saja, setelah itu dia langsung melumat bibir Donghae yang bengkak karena ulahnya.

"Eumphh..."Kibum menautkan tanyannya dan Donghae.

Sepertinya ciuman kali ini benar-benar terasa lebih panas. Keduanya sesekali memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kbum kini beralih pada punggung Donghae, diusapnya punggung sempit Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang meremas baju bagian belakang Kibum.

"mmphhh..."desahannya kembali terdengar.

Kemudian Kibum lebih merapatkan tubuh Donghae padanya. Dia berjalan melewati meja ruang tengah untuk menuju kamar Donghae.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya mereka berjalan menuju kamar Donghae yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Eummphh..."Donghae memeluk leher Kibum.

Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terhanyut dalan ciuman panjang itu.

Kibum memutar knop pinti kamar Donghae, lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk masuk kedalam kanar dengan masih berciuman.

Tak lupa juga Kibum kembali menutup pintu itu.

Kibum menuntun Donghae menuju ranjang queen size miliknya.

Saat sampai ditepi ranjang Kibum mendorong Donghae pelan agar berbaring diranjangnya.

Kibum memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Donghae tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"eumphh.. Buhmiehh.."desahan Donghae kembali terdengar.

Lalu Kibum memindahkan kulumannya ketelinga Donghae.

"Ahh.."

Ciuman itu pun kemudian kembali turum menyusuri tulang selangka dan leher Donghae.

"Ahh.. Mmphh..."Kibum menggigit leher Donghae yang kemudian dia jilati hingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang disebut hickey..

Tangan lincah Kibum kini mulai meraba-raba bagian depan Donghae. Mulai dari pusar, perut dan kini dibagian dada Donghae.

Kibum sedikit meremasnya dari luar kaos yang Donghae kenakan.

"Nghh..."

Kibum menghentikan aktifitas menjilati leher Donghae yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh hickey.

Dia memandang wajah Donghae yang sudah memerah karena libido-nya sudah mulai naik.

"Eunghh.. Khibummiehh.."Donghae mendesah saat Kibum tak menghentikan remasan didadanya.

"Wae noona?"tanya Kibum sambil terus menerus meremas daerah sensitif Donghae. Senyum terpatri diwajah tampan nan dinginnya.

"Bhu.. Buka.. Ahh..."jawab Donghae ditengah-tengah desahannya.

"Yakin?"goda Kibum.

"N-neh.. Ughh..ahh.."

"Your wish.."

Kibum mulai melepaskan kaos biru Donghae dan membuangnya kesudut tempat tidur.

Terlihatlah dada Donghae yang berbalut bra berwarna cokelat.

Kibum menyusupkan tangannya kepunggung Donghae, sepertinya dia ingin melepaskan pengait bra yang Donghae kenakan.

Benarkan...?

Buktinya saja sekarang bra itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum membuangnya asal.

Kibum diam sejenak untuk lebih menikmati objek indah dihadapannya.

Dan Donghae yang mulai malu karena diperhatikan oleh Kibum hingga seperti itu pun segera mengambil bantal yang ada disebelahnya untuk menutupi tubuh topless-nya.

"Wae?"tanya Kibum.

"Aku malu bodoh kau lihati seperti tadi."jawab Donghae.

"Anni.. Kau indah noona.. Sangat."Ujar Kibum seraya menyingkirkan bantal dari pemandangan indah itu.

"Jangan pandangi aku sep-ahh..."ujar Donghae terputus oleh desahannya karena dengan tiba-tiba Kibum meremas dada telanjangnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut pada Donghae dan berbisik."Kau sungguh indah noona."ujar Kibum tulus, sambil terus meremas dada Donghae.

"Ahh... Ki.. Kibummiehh..."Kibum menaikkan remasannya didada sebelah kiri Donghae.

Dan remasan didada sebelah kanan Donghae digantikan oleh bibir dan lidahnya.

"Ahh... Bum-bummiehhh..."

Kibum menjilat nipple mungil Donghae, membuat yeoja lemah itu semakin menggelinjang.

Donghae meremas surai hitam Kibum dan sedikit menekannya

"Ahh.. Ouchhh..."Donghae menjerit saat Kibum menggigit kecil nipple kerasnya.

Kemudian Kibum mulai memberikan banyak hickey pada tubuh Donghae, dari leher, dada hingga keperut datarnya.

Donghae akan menjerit saat Kibum menggigit kulitnya namun dia juga akan mendesah saat Kibum menjilat dibagian yang tadi digigit.

Saat gigitannya mulai kebawah Kibum segera melepaskan celana jeans yang Donghae kenakan dan tidak lupa juga untuk melepaskan celana celana dalam Donghae.

Kini sudah dipastikan bahwa Donghae dalam keadaan full naked.

Kibum benar-benar terpanah oleh tubuh polos itu. Apalagi Donghae masih mengenakan bandana putihnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda.#bisa dibayangin gag?#.

Donghae sudah pasrah saat Kibum hanya memandanginya begitu intens.

Dia hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

"Mmphh..."bibir Donghae kembali mendapatkan serangan pertama dari Kibum.

Dikulum, dijilab, dihisap bahkan digigitnya bibir ranum Donghae.

Jari-jemari Kibum pun tak hanya diam, mereka mulai menyusuri seluruh lekukan tubuh lembut Donghae.

Meremas dadanya lalu turun lagi kebawah yang mengakibatkan tubuh itu menggelinjang geli.

Hingga akhirnya jari jemari itu mulai bermain didaerah paha dalam Donghae.

"Eungg..."leguhan Donghae kembali terngiang.

Eumm... Sepertinya Donghae sudah mulai aktif, buktinya saja saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kibum.

Setelah berhasil membuka Kemeja Kibum, dia juga membuangnya kesembarang arah sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan pada kaosnya.

"Akhhh..."pekik Donghae saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang memasuki area pribadinya.

"Bu-bummiehh..."lirih Donghae.

"Sakit kah?"tanya Kibum.

"N-nehh..."jawab Donghae.

"Tak apa, makanya aku masukkan jariku dulu supaya nanti tidak terlalu sakit."ujar Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

Donghaepun mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu Kibum pun menggerakkan jarinya didalam vagina Donghae. Dapat ia lihat Donghae yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak kesakitan. Walaupun sepertinya percuma.

Tentu saja, ini adalahhal pertama yang dia alami. Belum ada yang pernah memasuki goa-nya itu.

Jadi pantas saja kalau terasa sangat sakit.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup Kibum pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tempat hangat itu.

Dia cepat-cepat menbuka celana jeans panjangnya berserta boxer dan celana dalamnya.

Keadaan Kibum pun sama dengan Donghae, yaitu full naked.

Donghae menatap tubuh atletis Kibum, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh polos Kibum secara langsung.

Pasti yeoja-yeoja disana iri dengannya..

Namun disaat dia tengah mengagumi tubuh polos Kibum, pandangannya kini tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada didaerah selatan tubuh Kibum.

Sesuatu yang panjang dan besar yang tengah tegak sempurna.

Dan seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah mengetahui benda apa itu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, noona?"ujar Kibum disertai seringai dibibirnya.

Dan Donghae yang merasa digoda pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah hingga menjakar ketelinganya.

"Noona, kau tidak ingin bermain dengan Little Kim ini?"goda Kibum seraya menggenggam juniornya sendiri.

"Aishhh..."Donghae melemparkan bantal yang ada disebelahnya kearah Kibum.

Yang langsung ditepis oleh namja tampan ini.

"Eumm... Bu-bummie.."panggil Donghae ragu.

"Wae eonni?"tanya Kibum.

"Eumm.. A-apa i-tu muat?"tanya Donghae polos.

"Tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya."jawab Kibum.

"A-apa sakit..?"

"Biasanya sih hanya diawal, tapi setelahnya anak nikmat kok."jawab Kibum.

Donghae menatap mata Kibum dalam. Jawaban Kibum terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

'Biasanya?' pikir Donghae.

'Apa Kibum sudah biasa melakukan ini?' bathinnya.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah berbaring, diposisikan tubuh besarnya diatas Donghae.

Kibum ingin mencium bibir merah Donghae, namun tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong tubuhnya hinggu jatuh disisi sebelah kanan.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah berbaring, diposisikan tubuh besarnya diatas Donghae.

Kibum ingin mencium bibir merah Donghae, namun tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong tubuhnya hinggu jatuh disisi sebelah kanan.

"Wae?"tanya Kibum bingung.

"A-apa ka-kau pernah me-melakukan ini?"tanya Donghae parau, dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Mwo..?"ucap Kibum kaget. "I-itu, a-aku..."

"Jadi kau sudah pernah melakukannya.."ujar Donghae pelan yang kini diikuti oleh tetesan air mata.

"A-apa ka-kau pernah me-melakukan ini?"tanya Donghae parau, dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Mwo..?"ucap Kibum kaget. "I-itu, a-aku..."

"Jadi kau sudah pernah melakukannya.."ujar Donghae pelan yang kini diikuti oleh tetesan air mata.

"Noona.. Itu tidak benar..."kilah Kibum setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan perlahan menatap manik dark Kibum.

"Noona dengar, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku."jelas Kibum

"Ta-tapi tadi kau.."

"Dengarkan aku, kau pasti bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu rasanya?"ujar Kibum.

'Mianhae hyung.' Kibum menarik nafas sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yesung hyung yang memberitahuku.."

"Ye-Yesung oppa.."

"Ne, kau pikir hubungan Yesung hyung dan Eunhyuk noona hanya sebatas pegangan tangan atau ciuman saja?"

"J-jadi mereka.."

"Ne, mereka sering melakukannya, Yesung hyung sendiri yang bilang padaku."

Donghae tahu kalau Eonninya itu memang mesum, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikiran kalau eonni-nya sudah pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin.."

"Siapa yang peduli.."Kibum kembali menindih Donghae.

"Kibum.."

"Kau percaya padaku? Aku bersumpah ini adalah yang pertama untukku. Percayalah."

Ujar Kibum mencoba meyakinkan Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae kini tengah sibuk menatap mata Kibum, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sana.

Tak ada..

Donghae bisa merasakan keseriusan dan ketulusan dari mata Kibum. Dengan pelan Donghae merangkul leher Kibum untuk mendekat padanya.

#bayangin kayak di adegan film Takumi-kun 5 part 9 yah#

"I'm believe you.."ujar Donghae dengan disusul kecupan dibibir hangat Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan setelahnya kembali menanamkan ciuman dibibir Donghae, yang berlanjut menjadi sebuah lumatan panas.

"eunghh.."desah Donghae saat lidah Kibum diizinkan memasuki goa mulutnya.

Terdengar suara diantarakedua bibir itu, yang mengartikan betapa basahnya ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum barulah melepaskan ciuman dalam mereka. Keduanya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Bolehkah?"Kibum meminta izin untuk melakukan lebih pada Donghae.

Dan sebuah senyuman yang disertai oleh anggukan cukup untuk menjawabnya.

"I will softly..."bisik Kibum.

"Ne.."

Lalu mereka kembali berciuman, hanya sebentar hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

Kibum mengocok juniornya sendiri agar lebih tegang. Dia sedikit membuka kedua paha Donghae.

Setelah dirasa tegang Kibum memposisikan juniornya didepan pintu masuk Donghae.

Dan dengan perlahan dia memasukkan adiknya kedalam vagina Donghae.

"Ughh..."rintih Donghae saat kepala junior Kibum sudah memasukinya.

"Se-sempit.. Ahh..."gumam Kibum merasakan kerapatan lubang Donghae.

Namun dia tetap memaksakan adiknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ukhh..."Donghae meremas lengan Kibum.

Euntah karena nafsu atau apa, Kibum malah memasukkan juniornya hanya satu hentakan kedalam goa Donghae.

"ARGHHMPP..."Donghae menggigit bahu telanjang Kibum.

Dia merasakan vaginanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Mianhae.."

"Hikss.. Appo.."lirih Donghae yang diiringi air matanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."ujar Kibum. Dia mencoba memberikan rangsangan pada Donghae dengan meremas dada Donghae.

"Bergeraklahh..."ujar Donghae setelah tidak merasakan terlalu sakit lagi.

Kibum pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti orang yang dicintainya lagi.

"Ahh..."

Lambat laun Kibum mulai mempercepat hentakannya pada lubang Donghae, hingga menyentuh sati titik terdalam Donghae.

"Akkhhh..."pekik Donghae.

"N-noona.. Ahh..."

.

Kibum masih setia menggerakkan pinggulnua. Mencoba memasuki Donghae lebih dalam lagi.

"Bu-bummie.. Aku ahh... Ingin.. Keluahhh..."ujar Donghae.

Kibum makin cepat melesakkan juniornya dilubang hangat Donghae.

"Bummie.. Akhhh..."desah Donghae diiringi dengan leguhan panjang, karena telah mencapai puncak tertingginya.

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menetralisir oksigennya.

"Noona... Ahh.. Aku ingin..."

"Jangan didalam.. Enghh..."

"N-nehh.."

Kibum mempercepat tusukannya, dia sedang ingin merasakan kenikmatannya.

Saat Kibum merasakan juniornya berdenyu-denyut dengan cepat dia mengeluarkannya dari lubang Donghae.

"N-noonahh.. Akhhh..."akhirnya Kibum sampai pada titik kenikmatannya.

Cairan cintanya muncrat diperut dan dada Donghae.

Kibum menurunkan kaki Donghae yang bertengger dipinggangnya.

Dia sempat melihat selangkangan Donghae yang basah akibat cairan kewanitaannya yang bercampur dengan darah ke-virginannya.

'kau milikku noona.' bathin Kibum.

Kibum segera berbaring disebelah Donghae, lalu menarik Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gomawo noona, saranghae.."ujar Kibum seraya mengecup kepala Donghae.

"Mwo?"mata Donghae melebar mendengar perkataan Kibum. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kibum.

"Saranghae noona, jeongmal saranghae.."

"B-bummie.."

"Aku mencintaimu sudah lama noona, bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Namun karena ketakutanku, aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Tapi sekarang aku harus berani. Aku mencintaimu, saranghae.."

"Nado.. Nado saranghae! Bummie.."kibum memeluk Donghae lebih erat.

Menumpahkan kebahagiaan karena bisa memiliki Donghae.

"Bummie.."panggil Donghae.

"Ne"

"Aku lelah"

"Yasudah kita tidur yah.. Aku juga lelah.."ujar Kibum. Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada jantan Kibum, membalas pelukan eratnya.

Tak lama kemudian mulailah terdengar suara dengkuran lembut dari keduanya, yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada dialah bawah sadar mereka.

Baikalah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang melanjutkan percintaan merena dialam mimpi mereka.

F.I.N


End file.
